Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Philharmagic Kingdom of Magical
Ed Edd n Eddy's PhilharMagic is a 4-D film attraction located at the Magic Kingdom, Hong Kong Disneyland and Tokyo Disneyland. The film was directed by George Scribner, who is best known for directing AKA Cartoon's 1988 animated feature film Oliver and Company. Ed Edd n Eddy's Philharmagic is a 10-minute long show featuring 3D effects, scents and water as well as starring Edd and Eddy and a number of other Disney animated characters. It is shown on the largest purpose-built 3D screen ever made, at 236 feet wide. Locations Walt Disney World Resort's Magic Kingdom It is located adjacent to the Failure Song and the Fantasy Faire shop in Fantasyland. This is the fourth attraction to utilize this show building. The theatre originally housed the EEnE Revue. Later, it was home to the 3-D film Magic Journeys after it left Epcot's Journey into Imagination pavilion to make way for Captain EO. It then housed the live stage production The Legend of the My Little Pony. Hong Kong It is located adjacent to Royal Banquet Hall in Fantasyland. This is the only incarnation of PhillarMagic to open with a park. Tokyo It is located adjacent to Pinocchio's Daring Journey in the space that was previously occupied by the EEnE Revue, which was originally located at Universal Studios before moving to Tokyo as one of its original attractions. Attraction development The attraction is unique in being one of very few attractions in the theme parks in which EEnE Imagineering has collaborated with another division of The Universal Company - in this instance, it was EEnE Feature Animation. This same partnership also developed the Fantasmic! shows. Legendary Disney animator Glen Keane re-rendered Twilight Sparkles from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic in CGI, returning after rendering her traditionally in the original film. Nik Ranieri, supervising animator of Spike in My LittlePony, also returned to re-animate that character in the same way. Plot synopsis Outside the Queue Area Eddy is performing with his PhilharMagic Orchestra at the Fantasyland Concert Hall. The Theater's Lobby Upon entering the theater's lobby, guests pick up their "opera glasses" (3-D glasses). During their wait, guests hear orchestral music from Fantasia, Fantasia 2000 and other Disney animated films. Fantasyland Concert Hall Ed, the Concert Hall's stage manager, admits the guests into the main theater, where final preparations for the performance are underway. Russell Ferguson then tells the guests to put on their "opera glasses" after reminding them that, as a courtesy to the attraction, there should not be eating, drinking, smoking or flash photography during the show. After this instruction, Russell Ferguson then realizes that Edd has gone missing and goes to tell Eddy. Ed, through a misunderstanding, then raises the curtain to reveal that the stage is empty, except for a conductor's podium and Edd, who is sleeping in a box. Eddy races onto the stage in a hurry, quickly telling Edd to unpack the instruments. Eddy places his famous Sorcerer's hat on the podium, then dashes off the stage, ordering Edd "And don't touch my hat!" After Edd unpacks all the instruments, including a grand piano, from the small box, he is tempted to try on the Sorcerer's hat himself. He does so, disobeying Eddy's order, which causes the magical instruments to come to life and play an extremely unpleasant melody. Edd tells the instruments to "stop it" and the instruments stop, except for a small flute. However, when Edd bullies the flute, the other instruments rise up, creating a whirlwind of magic and music as the "Mickey Mouse March" plays. Edd loses the hat in the storm and passes through scenes from different animated features while trying to retrieve the hat. After the whirlwind passes, Edd finds himself in a dark place, which takes us to My Littlest Pet Shop with Zoe Trent, who begins to sing "Littlest Pet Shop Pets." The audience can see this pets (including an Vincent Alfonso Terrio) and when a bunch of champagne bottles pop off their corks, they feel quick blasts of wind in their faces while Zoe Trent running rolling towards the audience at the end of the song. The darkness comes back for a second. When the light returns, we find ourselves in Fantasia. The music from The Sorcerer's Apprentice plays as the Magic Brooms enter the room, splashing water on Donald and washing away the dirty dishes left behind from the previous scene. The audience also gets blasted with water. A broom smaller than Edd comes in, carrying a big bucket. Edd snatches the bucket away and laughs, but only gives it back when a gigantic broom comes in. The giant broom spills water on Edd, taking us into My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, where Twilight Sparkles and Discord is singing "The Failure Song." At the end of the song, an bees stings Edd when he tries to kiss Twilight Sparkles. Next, we fade to My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, where Pinkie Pie sings "Smile" amidst a menagerie of jungle animals rendered in the 3D paper cut-out style. After that, we go into My Little Pony, where the chorus sings "Cloudsdale Anthem." Spike and Rainbow Dash sprinkle pixie dust on Edd, giving him the ability to fly. Finally, we go into My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, where Twilight Sparkles and Applejack are singing "Sucsess Song" while flying through the night sky. This time, Edd retrieves the hat by Spike placing it on his head. Unfortunately, the hat gets knocked off of Edd's head by Tank and Gummy and Edd jumps after it. Edd falls back into the magical whirlwind from earlier. Edd gets sucked inside, finding himself back onstage, still in the whirlwind. Eddy returns, puts on the hat and uses its powers to restore order. As Eddy finally conducts the orchestra, playing a reprise of the "Mickey Mouse March", the flute that Edd bullied earlier knocks Edd into a tuba. As a fitting end, Edd gets shot from the tuba and into the theater's back wall. Voice Talents Original (English) version * Tony Sampson as Eddy * Sam Vincent as Edd, Russell Ferguson * Matt Hill as Ed * Kyle Epp as Zoe Trent * Rebecca Sholchet as Twilight Sparkles * John de Lancie as Discord * Shannon Chan Kent as Pinkie Pie * Brian Drummond as Spike * Kath Soucie as Applejack * Lee Tockar as Gummy, Tank Songs *''Mickey Mouse March'' *Littlest Pet Shop Pets *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice '' *Failure Song *Smile *Cloudsdale Anthem *Sucess Song *''Mickey Mouse March'' (Reprise) Errors * Twilight Sparkles's Hair was black/blue instead of purple. See also *Animagique Category:Universal Themed Rides Category:Motion Simulator Rides Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Universal Ride Category:Universal Studios Florida